Sweet Dreams
by oneapotheosis
Summary: You're all I dream about. Smut and stuff.
**A/N:** Hey friends, I just had this in my head and it wouldn't go so I wrote the thing. I thought it was a cute idea. I'm supposed to be sleeping for night shift, so I hope it reads well. Enjoy, leave me lovely and or constructive comments, I love them. Goodnight.

* * *

Henry awoke to the sound of his name falling from Elizabeth's lips. He blinked a few times before rolling to face her. It appeared that she was still in a light sleep, tossing and turning lightly. Her face was flushed and she was breathing quickly. He wondered if she was having a nightmare and briefly thought of trying to wake her. That's when he heard _it_.

" _Henry_ …" She moaned his name, low and deep. If there was one thing he was now sure, she was _not_ having an unpleasant dream.

Henry was stunned initially, he wasn't sure what to do, so he watched. She let out a huff of breath and very slowly he noticed her hand creeping up her torso. She was a vision, clad in only a white tank-top and her light pyjama bottoms, hair a mess. Her top was askew, exposing her smooth abdomen as the runaway hand slowly crept over it. Sliding tantalisingly slow, her hand landed on her breast. The hardened peaks left no doubt in Henry's mind as she squeezed ever so gently. Her back arced in the smallest increment and another sound left her lips. Her cheeks were flushed, and plump lips parted as she panted ever so softly.

"Mmm, _yeah_ …" Barely above a whisper.

Henry couldn't believe his eyes. Elizabeth was having a _sex_ dream, and it was the hottest thing he'd ever witnessed. He'd felt himself affected immediately, unable to resist the heady sight of her moan and writhe, without him so much as touching her. Her breaths began to come quicker, and he noticed the smallest, rhythmic movements of her hips. She released a quiet, strangled cry before stilling completely. He realised that she was waking.

Elizabeth blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the light surrounding her. Sighing heavily, she rolled and came face to face with the widest grin she'd ever seen on Henry. Cocking a brow in question, she stared back into his sparkling eyes.

"Sweet dreams, babe?" He questioned, humour in his tone.

"Um, yes, actually…" She thought for a moment before meeting his eyes again. Deep crimson coloured her face and neck immediately as she recalled the moments before she woke. She looked startled, unable to react.

"What _exactly_ where you dreaming about, Honey?" He murmured, scooting closer to her. He was close now, too close. He could feel the heat emanating from her cheeks. He placed a hand on her hip, rubbing up and down, gently and maddeningly.

"Um, you?" She squeaked, looking down.

"Hmm, what _about_ me?" He was unwilling to let her off so easily.

"We were in my office, and… You and I were…"

"Yes? What were we doing?" He prodded.

"We were… having _sex."_ She finished quickly.

Henry groaned, squeezing his eyes shut for a second, sucking in a a breath. "That's a _very_ dirty dream, Elizabeth. I think we should do something about that…" He moved in, brushing their lips softly. He teased her with his tongue, tracing the seem of her lips softly. Henry moved an expert hand down her belly and into her pants. Wasting no time, her rubbed his fingers between her lips, finding silky wetness, as he'd expected. She moaned loudly into his mouth, the contact was sudden and unexpected.

"Tell me, Honey. Tell me _how,_ "

"Henry…" She whimpered as he teased her relentlessly. How could he expect her to _think_ let alone speak.

"Come on." He prompted her again.

"Um, against the wall. I was… You we're _behind_ me, pushing me against it." The words felt foreign as the left her mouth, and she dipped her chin in embarrassment. He would have none of it, pulling her lips back to his. He rubbed her harder, causing her to pant into his mouth. Henry rolled them swiftly, pinning her beneath his body.

"I like the sound of that." He growled, kissing her again, deep and exploring. Henry pushed his tongue past her lips, massaging, sucking the breath from her. She mewled into his kiss, grinding her hips desperately against his fingers. He heeded her request and plunged them deep, rubbing and curling in a practiced way. She squealed loudly, squeezing him involuntarily, returning his kiss with blind passion, pulling his hair and his body closer.

Her chest heaved, struggling for breath as she exhaled with every desperate cry of pleasure. Henry moved fast now, pushing and twisting in all of the ways he knew so well. He broke their kiss to let her breathe, but he didn't relent long, pushing a third long finger inside of her. He watched in awe as she gasped and twisted, the pleasure contorting her beautiful features as she gave herself to him completely. Her breathy moans and cries made him dizzy, he needed to regain control; Elizabeth was more than willing to let him.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed against her. Her eyes shot open again and stared back at him. A silly grin played on the corners of his lips. "I want you to come, please." She loved it when he spoke, his words of lust and adoration a wonderful constant that drove her so close.

" _Yes…_ "

As he moved his thumb to rub her, he kissed her deeply, muffling her lewd cries. Feeling her begin to tremble beneath him, he rubbed harder, hitting her just right. She called his name one final time before surrendering completely. She came _hard,_ and Henry fought the urge succumb to his own orgasm; the feeling of her squeezing his fingers rhythmically, her voice thick and desperate as she screamed lustfully.

Elizabeth flopped back onto the bed, panting heavily, trying to catch her breath. Henry wasted no time, he pulled her pyjama pants down and tossed them across the room before repeating the manoeuvre on his own pants. Spreading her legs, he moved to rest between them, but she stopped him.

"No… Like _this_." She eyed him wickedly before rolling onto her belly, recounting her dream. She turned to look at him, shooting him a sly grin, spreading her thighs.

"Oh _yes…"_ He growled at her, moving his big, hot hands to cup her bottom. He massaged the flesh before positioning himself between her cheeks, rubbing his length down over her slick centre.

"I love you…" He groaned before pushing himself inside, tantalisingly slow, until he filled her completely.

She watched still, head tilted to the side, her mouth hung open as he moved deeper, their hips now flush. He stayed still, closing his eyes, trying to stay in control of the his raging sensitivity.

"Henry, _please."_ She begged him to move, the anticipation was becoming unbearable. She wriggled her hips, trying desperately to create friction.

"Hold on, Baby." He took another deep, steadying breath, leaning over her back and kissing her sweetly on the lips. He ran his hot hands up her back, pushing the thin fabric of her top up, revelling in the feeling of her soft skin against his palms. "Do you want me to do _this_?" He rolled his hips gently, causing him to move out and back in ever so slightly.

The coarse, guttural sound of her moan was more than enough confirmation for Henry that _that_ was exactly what she wanted him to do.

"Oh _god_ yes.' She gripped the sheets in fists.

Her body held him so tight, he found it difficult to move. Henry repeated the action, harder this time. One hand gripped her backside and the other rested on her shoulder for leverage. Henry slowly fell into a rhythm, grinding and rolling his hips, staying as deep as possible. He was pressing insistently against her spot, and each hard gyration of his hips caused her loins to ache and throb in the most delicious way.

" _Henry._ " Each time she called his name, she grounded him, anchoring him to her in a bond so infrangible. He was so close, desperate to bring her to completion one last time. Her pleasure was _his_ , and her orgasm would almost definitely bring him to his.

"Elizabeth! Baby!"

"Yes, Henry, _oh please…"_

He moved quickly, thrusting as deep as he could, knowing she was so very close; he knew by her sound of her voice, thick, guttural and dripping with need. When Henry thought he couldn't hold on any longer, she screamed his name; Clenching every muscle in her body taught, writhing against him lecherously, squeezing him greedily as she squirmed in ecstasy.

He let go, not caring of the loud, animalistic sounds that tore through him. Every wave of pleasure felt like a jolt of electricity, his nerves and muscles unable to comprehend the precise origin of this euphoria. Elizabeth had never felt more powerful than when Henry came, she craved his sounds, the raw, primal possession of her she found so incredibly arousing. He collapsed on top of her, staying deep inside, never wanting to leave. With heaving breaths, he kissed her shoulders and neck, whispering words of love and adoration as he protected her spent body.

Elizabeth hummed quietly, utterly content. She wondered if there was _ever_ a better way to spend an early morning. "I love you so much."

Henry rolled off of her, letting her breathe and move to face him. She didn't want the distance, moving close to snuggle into his warm embrace. He pressed his lips to her forehead, letting them linger.

"What time is it?" She asked, reluctantly.

"You are disallowed from leaving this bed." Henry groaned, moving to pull the covers over them completely, covering their heads. She giggled and kissed him sweetly.

"It's still early." He whispered.

She nodded, trusting him completely.

"Do you often have dreams about _us_?" Henry was very curious now.

"Do you?" She avoided the question, blushing furiously again.

He chuckled, knowing what she was doing, "Yes. All the time. You're irresistible. You're the love of my life, dirty dreams notwithstanding."

"…I do." She answered honestly to his original question, feeling reassured by his confession. He chuckled against her lips, unable to hide his smile.

They kissed again, for as long as the morning would allow, until the light was spilling in through the room and the sounds below beckoned the beginning another day.


End file.
